


Prank

by Kitchenator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: You and Gabriel both enjoy pranks, but when Gabriel tries to get you, his plan backfires just a little.





	1. Chapter 1

If Sam and Dean hadn't known any better, they would've said that you were Loki in female form. Despite not having any abilities to speak of, you did brilliantly well when is came to causing mischief, and more than a few times, it helped in getting them out of certain situations.

They weren't surprised when you got along amazingly well with Gabriel, and it didn't take them long to agree that it was very stupid idea to introduce the two of you.

"Is there a reason why we have Mr and Mrs Loki living with us?" Dean growled as he joined Sam in the bunker library one day.

Sam's mouth quirked up. "They got you again didn't they?"

Dean doesn't answer, just opening up his laptop, where porn automatically started playing, causing Dean to slam it shut as Sam looked up with raised eyebrows. "Dammit! Y/N! Gabriel! Get your arses in here right now before I decide to hunt you down!"

You both appeared laughing, Dean having always been one of your favourite to torment. Gabriel was using you as support he was laughing that hard, and you weren't much better on him.

Dean's green eyes burned with fury as he looked between the two of you. "This stops now guys. I'm sick of it and definitely sick of being the brunt of it."

You wiped tears from your eyes. "Didn't appreciate the show Dean?"

Dean's face burned. "I like finding my own porn thanks, and definitely not ones with you two in it."

Your face fell at that, turning on Gabriel who was now laughing nervously, definitely suddenly realising he may have crossed a line. "What can I say sugar, it was a temptation I couldn't resist."

Your eyes narrowed dangerously, a look that had Sam and Dean share a worried glance. "Oh, you are playing with fire angel."

Gabriel grins, pretending to be unfazed. "What do you intend to do?"

"You'll have to wait and see." You clipped suddenly, turning on your heel and marching from the room, leaving Gabriel a little slack jawed as he stared after you.

This seemed to be enough for Dean, who hides a grin as he sits back down. "Oh, you've done it now."

Gabriel snorts. "Please, I'd like to see her try."

Sam chuckles at this, returning to his book. "Oh, you definitely will."

The following days were calm in the bunker, you refusing to talk to Gabriel, so the boys had a little peace.

Gabriel quickly turned to sulking. "Come on Y/N, I've apologised."

But you remained silent, ignoring the angel as you flicked disinterestedly through a book.

"What could you possibly want human?" A cold voice drawled, causing Gabriel to jump and Sam and Dean to look up from the other end of the table.

You got to your feet. "Oh good, just the angel I wanted to see."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and Sam and Dean scramble to their feet as Gabriel stands frozen, looking between you and Lucifer.

"I figured that when you prayed." Lucifer said slowly. "Of which I am very curious as to why."

"I want to talk in private." You said simply.

Gabriel went to reach for you as you walked past, but you stepped just out of reach. "Y/N-"

But you'd reached Lucifer and in a small pop, you were both gone.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"What the hell is she doing?" Gabriel exploded, making Sam and Dean jump. "Speaking to Lucifer? Oh, this is low, even for her." He turned furiously on them. "Did you two know about this?"

They hurriedly shook their heads and with a growl, Gabriel disappeared too.

It was a few hours later when you reappeared, Lucifer by your side.

"Thanks Luce." You said lightly, smiling. "Might be an idea to disappear before Gabe comes back."

Lucifer rolls his eyes. "There is little my brother could do to me."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Gabriel's voice made you both turn and you could feel the fury coming off him, the lights staring to flicker in the room.

"Gabe..." You warned. "Lucifer was just helping me with something."

But Gabriel wasn't listening, his gaze dark on Lucifer, who looked completely unaffected. "What were you doing with her?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Helping her let off some steam."

You actually took a step back, feeling the power coming from Gabriel.

"You won't go near her again Lucifer." Gabriel's voice was no more than a growl, but this just made Lucifer grin.

"What? Upset she prayed to me instead of you brother? You should have heard her when-"

There was a brilliant flash and you had to cover your eyes as the two angels vanished from the room, Sam and Dean come running in armed.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked, wide eyed and looking at you.

You were grinning madly though. "Oh, just a little plan working, nothing to worry about boys."

They looked at you horrified. "Isn't that a little rough Y/N?"

But you shook your head. "My angel needs to learn that there are boundaries."

With that, you left them there, jogging into the garage and getting in your car.

A couple of hours later, you pulled up outside a warehouse, a smirk on your face as you went inside.

Sure enough, as you had planned, Gabriel was sitting in the middle of a holy fire circle, looking downright bored.

He perked up when you walked in, but his gaze narrowed. "You planned this?"

"Of course I did." You said happily, walking up to the circle and folding your arms. "And Lucifer was more than happy to obliged, seems you used to get him a fair bit too."

Gabriel stared at you. "I could've killed him, and don't think I didn't want to either."

"Oh, I knew you wanted to, and he knew you would to too, but he was willing to do it to trap you here."

He looked around the warehouse with a raised eyebrow. "It's a little dull for prank sugar."

But you shook your head with a grin. "Oh no Gabriel, I'm not done yet."

Gabriel's gaze rested back on you, and you happily noted the small spark of curiosity in them, walking over to a hidden bag and bringing it back over, sitting in front of the circle. From that bag, you started to pull out all his favourite sweets and lined them up in front of you.

"If you are about to do what I think you are..." He said suddenly, looking from your mischievous expression to the sweets. "You are in deep trouble sugar."

You opened a bag and plopped one in your mouth. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He growled and crawled over as close to the fire as he dared. "Okay, making me jealous I can live with, but putting them just out of reach and eating them in front of me is just cruel Y/N."

"I never said I was going to eat them all." You said lightly. "You mightn't get sick, but I think I'd be throwing up for weeks if I ate all that."

You got your feet and tossed the bag aside, Gabriel watching your every move. "So what?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out angel." You said, turning and waving back at him. "I'll see you again tomorrow, if you're nice, I might even give you one."

Gabriel's jaw dropped as you just left and his gaze returned to the sweets which were just out of reach beyond the fire. He screwed his face up but then couldn't help the grin that spread across his features. "That little sugary minx is just asking for trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week before the holy fire faded. A week of sheer torture for Gabriel. He quickly decided that you were having too much fun with this, sitting just out of reach and enjoying his favourites without him.

As he sat and watched, you knew full well that he would plan something, but in that moment, you didn't care. Watching the prankster suffer was going to be worth everything he could possibly throw at you.

Gabriel could feel the holy fire fading, while you weren't there on the day, so, once it was gone, he kept up the illusion and waited, still pretending to look miserable.

You were late today.

He thought little of it, it wasn't as if you kept to a schedule doing this, simply popping in when it suited you. But he taps his foot with his hand impatiently until he heard your car pull in.

The door opened, but it wasn't you that stepped in, it was Sam, making Gabriel scramble to his feet.

"Man, she hid you well." Sam grumbled, almost running over.

"What's happened?" Gabriel asked, almost forgetting the illusion as Sam looked for something to dowse the fire.

"Her and Dean have been captured." Sam said quickly. "Where the hell-"

Gabriel snapped his fingers, the fire immediately vanishing and causing a look from Sam. "I was going to get her back, but looks like I have to go save her first."

"Right, then let's go." Sam said quickly, turning to leave.

"What has them?" Gabriel asked.

"Honestly, I wish I knew." Sam said through gritted teeth.

Gabriel paused, observing Sam with narrowed eyes. "This isn't another ploy is it?"

Sam frowned. "Of course not, we're-"

"You just seem awfully calm."

They stare at each other.

"It's not a joke Gabriel, I'm just-" Sam doesn't seem to want to say the words. "Used to it, I guess."

Gabriel was about to retort when your prayer came in, loud and clear, almost begging for help before it cut off.

"Let's go." He said quickly, his face turning grim.

"We were hunting what we thought was a witch," Sam explained as he drove. "I got back to the bunker after a supply run only to find blood, a lot, and the Impala gone. I've tried calling but got nothing until a message came through saying to come find them."

Gabriel was tense, trying again and again to find you. "Remind me to thank my brother for the warding."

Sam gives him a sideways glance. "It was necessary at the time."

He remains silent, staring straight ahead out the window.

"I wasn't going to walk into this alone." Sam continued. "Are you up for this?"

The glare from Gabriel had Sam swallow hard as they pulled up to where they could make out the Impala, a large building towering over them, both hurrying out of the car.

Gabriel eyed the building before disappearing as Sam went to the boot of the Impala.

He reappeared as Sam was finishing loading his pistol. "Well, it's not warded or anything. Whoever it is clearly doesn't expect an angel bursting through."

"Or they don't know about warding." Sam said, shutting the boot. "Come on."

Your voice came through again and a low growl left Gabriel, making Sam look at him worriedly, with a good mix of fear. Only you'd ever seen Gabriel's protective side before, so this was something very new to Sam.

"I'm sure they're fine." Sam said in a low voice.

"It doesn't sound fine." Gabriel said darkly and started forward, angel blade in hand, Sam quickly following.

Inside was strangely quiet and this had both of them nervous. If this was a trap, then they had to be careful, no matter what was happening to you or Dean.

Your scream cut through the building and had Gabriel and Sam running, bursting into a room.

They both froze, Dean turning to face them, a bloody knife in hand.

You gasped from where you were hanging in the middle of the room. "Not...shape..."

Your point came across and the shapeshifter grinned.

"She's a tough one, I think I'll enjoy being her." He said, his eyes flicking between Sam and Gabriel. "Whatcha think?"

"I think you boys are ridiculously stupid if you think that you can fool me." Gabriel said and then grinned at the shapeshifter's frown. "I'm not just any angel, and even if I was, I still wouldn't have fallen for this. You're clearly not as smart as you think."

With a sudden movement, Gabriel had moved behind Sam and the angel blade buried through his chest, the other shapeshifter freezing before his face broke into a snarl and went to attack you.

Gabriel was there is an instant and the shapeshifter took a step back.

"So, what's this all about huh?" Gabriel asked slowly, his eyes burning with a hidden fury. "Thinking you just take over the Winchester's lives and then our lives too? You must have known that this was going to end badly?"

"We wanted to hurt her family as much as she'd hurt ours." The shapeshifter snarled. "The Winchester's weren't hard, nor was she once we knocked her down a peg her two, but that only left you."

"And that worked out so well." Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, surely you can do better than that?"

The shapeshifter growled, leaping at Gabriel, and with a snap of his fingers, the shapeshifter exploded.

Gabriel huffs. "No one touches my girl."

"Gabe..."

Your voice was so faint that had Gabriel not been an angel, he wouldn't have heard it, going straight to you and taking you in his arms, the shackles falling away as he held you close to him, sitting down.

He brushed your bloody hair away from your face, your eyes almost closed, only just holding on. "Deep breathes sugar, we can pull through this."

You followed as best as you could, letting your eyes close as Gabriel let his grace heal you, and you let out a low hiss of pain, Gabriel planting kisses into your hair.

Starting to breathe easier, the pain starting to fade, you gave a small laugh. "Guess my prank backfired a little, huh?"

He gives a low chuckle. "Maybe a little, but even I can admit, you got me good sugar."

"That was the idea." You leant into him, exhausted but healed as he let his grace linger a moment longer, making sure you were okay. "I hope Sam and Dean are-"

On queue, Sam and Dean burst through the door, both a little bloodied, but mostly unharmed.

Gabriel smiled. "Nice of you to join the party."

You chuckle softly.

"Y/N-"

"Is fine, no thanks to you two." Gabriel said and then nods at the two dead shapeshifters, or, what was left of them. "Seemed they enjoyed being you two a little too much."

"Man I hate it when that happens." Dean growls and looks between the two of you. "How did you get here Gabriel? I thought you were still trapped?"

"It wore off this morning." Gabriel said. "I was waiting for Y/N to come in, but, well, obviously there was a change of plans." He looked at you with a mischievous grin, but it faltered as he saw you breathing deeply in his arms, turning softer. "I think there may have been enough excitement for one day anyway."

Keeping you close to him, he stands so you were cradled against him and smiles at Sam and Dean. "I'll see you guys back at the bunker then?"

"Gabriel, wait-" But Gabriel was gone with you and Dean cursed as Sam sighed. "Could've at least healed us first."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since everything happened, and life in the bunker was mostly back to normal.

Well, almost.

"You're mad." You grumble, trying to ignore the golden eyed angel next to you in bed, your concentration on the tv as you flicked through trying to find something to watch.

"Come on sugar, you owe me in the least." He whined. "I got you back, it's only fair I get him back too."

You shot him a dark look. "Gabe, we are talking about Lucifer here. He's not going to take kindly to being on the wrong end of a prank."

"It's not like he doesn't deserve it." Gabriel grumbled. "Besides, he can hardly complain when he taught me."

"Lucifer taught you?" You asked incredulously.

"Well, in all fairness, he is the only one of my older brothers that doesn't have a stick up his arse."

You chuckle after a moment. "I still can't see it, but fair enough."

"So you'll help?"

"God no," You said quickly. "Gabriel, whatever we do to him, he is like to do a lot worse back."

Gabriel pouts, although you weren't fooled, he was enjoying annoying you with this. "You still owe me Y/N."

Huffing, you give up on looking for something to watch, throwing the control down to fold your arms. "I don't owe you squat Gabe. I was green for a week."

He snickers. "Oh come on, it was adorable."

Your look goes dark but Gabriel just chuckles. "Watch it angel, lest I lock you up in a holy fire circle again, for a lot longer."

He leans over and places a quick kiss on you cheek. "You love me."

You huff. "Sadly."

"Which is why you are going to help me whether you like it or not." Gabriel's voice almost sing songed as he said it. "Lest I make your life a living hell sugar."

You groaned, mostly because you knew the threat well. You'd ignored it once and that once had been more than enough.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know full well I would." He grinned. "Come on, it'll be fun, I promise."

Sighing, you knew you were going to have no choice in the matter now, no matter what the ultimate consequences were, all because Gabriel would make your life miserable otherwise.

"I swear Gabriel, if this comes back and bites me on the arse, on your head be it." You threatened, giving him a light shove.

"Sugar, as if I'm going to let Lucifer do anything to you." He grinned wide and then pulled you close, causing you to squeal as he began planting kisses down your cheek, jaw and neck. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Only when you get your way." You mockingly grumble, only to squeal again and burst out laughing as he started to tickle you mercilessly, until you could hardly breath, before he finally stopped, leaving you gasping.

"You want to try that again?" He chuckled, snuggling in close to you.

You did, but you decided it was wise to get your breath back first.

 

Luckily for you, Gabriel wanted to do most of the planning himself, occasionally popping in to ask your opinion on something ridiculous, making you scoff but share what you thought anyway. As much as you were glad that you were being mostly kept out of it, you couldn't help but wonder why.

Eventually, a few weeks later, Gabriel appeared, his eyes alight, and just knew that today was the day.

You sighed, closing your book, a feeling of dread in the pit of your stomach. "Alright Gabe, let's get this over with."

"You get her killed, you deal with us." Dean said from the other end of the room, both of them aware of what he was planning.

"Lucifer may be a dick, but he's not going to kill anyone over a joke." Gabriel said, but then seemed to think for a moment. "He threatened to, and came close to, but that was all me." When the three of you look unconvinced, he rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to let anything happen to the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"It'll be fine guys. Don't argue or he'll drag you in too." You walk over to Gabriel, who grins.

"Trust me sugar, you're going to love this." He assured and pulled you to him before sending you both from the bunker.

You appeared again, but Gabriel was nowhere to be seen, causing you to frown.

"What the hell Gabe?" You asked, eyeing the forest around you. "What are you doing?"

When you received no response, you had a sudden feeling that you had been thrown in on the wrong end of this too. Sighing, you start to walk, having no other option and not liking the idea of staying still, especially if Lucifer was to be around.

Music caught your attention.

Following it, you eventually found yourself staring at a very large, very empty but still alive, amusement park.

Gabriel had definitely left out that part.

You walked inside and could feel the hair on the back of your neck rising. You couldn't be sure that there were eyes on you, but it certainly felt like it.

"I'm going to kick your arse Gabriel." You muttered under your breath. "You could have at least shared some of this with me."

You explored, still not wanting to stand still, finding yourself amazed that Gabriel hadn't missed a single detail, rides working on their own, the roller coaster constantly drawing your attention by the loud noise it would make as it would drop. You weren't sure how any of this was going to prank Lucifer, but you were damned well sure that you were dying to find out.

That was when you made it out, just as you were passing the bumper cars, heading for the ferris wheel.

"An angel sigil." You couldn't help the smirk that crossed your face. "That's why you dropped me off out there. Alright, I'll play."

Striding over to the sigil, one that you didn't recognise but trusted Gabriel enough to know, you readied yourself for what was about to possibly happen and then did something you thought you'd never have to again.

You prayed to Lucifer.

It didn't take long for him to appear, and he looked just as annoyed as the first time you'd done it.

"What could you possibly want this-" He stopped, suddenly looking around, confused.

"Sorry Luce." Was all you said before pressing your hand to the sigil, which burned bright for a moment, making you shield your eyes and listen to the startled cry from Lucifer.

You blinked them open, Lucifer gone, and it took you a moment before you realised what had happened.

The rides were moving faster now and you couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up as you saw Lucifer tied up and sitting helplessly in a bumper car.

"Now ain't that a pretty sight." Gabriel voice said next to you, making you jump, a large amount of fairy floss in his hands that he was picking away at and held out to you with a grin. "Hungry?"

You were grinning but your brows knotted a little in worry. "Gabe, that's not going to hold him very long."

But Gabriel just wagged a finger and then held up his fingers to silently count down. As he reached zero, the car that Lucifer was in clearly hit another sigil, a brilliant flash shining again, making Lucifer disappear.

You couldn't help the laughter again. "How many rides are there Gabe?"

"Oh, a few. I figured he could use a little fun in his life for once." Gabriel chuckled, but seemed in no hurry to go and find where Lucifer went, still picking at the pink sugary mass in his hands. "I may have also put it on a loop?"

"He's going to kill you." You said, taking a large handful of the sugar and starting to eat it. "Especially if-"

The loud splashing sound cut you off, followed by a loud curse that had you both silent for a moment before you both peeled over in laughter, the mental image of Lucifer being dunked into water alone enough to send you both almost to tears.

Gabriel was laughing hardest. "He'll probably break free from the cycle once he works out what sigil I used, but oh this worked out so much better than what I thought it would."

"An endless cycle of amusement park rides, I was wondering where all those questions were coming from." You both found yourselves laugh hard again when there was the unmistakable sound of a cannon firing.

You were pretty sure it was hours later when Lucifer appeared before both of you, utter fury burning in his gaze as you leant on each other, still laughing, you desperately holding your sides because they were hurting that much. He was soaking wet and covered in a few things you weren't entirely sure you wanted to know about, knowing that Gabriel would've thrown on his own twists to certain rides.

"You...dare..." Lucifer's voice was a growl, one that had the laughter leave you quickly, but Gabriel was very unfazed.

"Hell yeah I do." Gabriel beams at his brother. "Oh, and one more thing."

There were several loud bangs sounding together, so close and loud the made you jump, but you didn't have to look for what the source was, no less than six small cannons had fired towards Lucifer, glitter exploding in the air as he stood frozen, unsure of what to make of it as it settled over him, sticking to him from everything that was on him.

"Aww, look, he sparkles." You said before you could stop yourself and making your laughter return hard. "The ruler of hell sparkles."

There was flash and you looked back to Gabriel, who was holding a camera, beaming. "This one is definitely one for the memory books."

Lucifer's eyes burned and a growl actually left him as he strode forward. "You are both dead."

"Nope." Gabriel said quickly, snapping his fingers and fire quickly surrounding Lucifer, who growled again. "Hey, come on Lucy, fair's fair."

"This isn't funny." Lucifer snarled.

Your laughter didn't make that very convincing, nor did Gabriel's chuckle. "Sure it is, you just don't see the funny side yet."

"I will get you both for this." Lucifer breathed. "As soon as this damned fire fades I'm going to make sure-"

"Don't be so dramatic Lucy." Gabriel waved a hand to silence him. "Seriously, you used to love these, and again, I'm only getting even. Fair is fair."

"And her?" His eyes locked onto you, even though you were still bent over with laughter.

"Well, it's her fault you got dragged into this in the first place." Gabriel grinned. "So it only seemed fitting."

You wiped the tears from your eyes, trying desperately to control your laughter, but everytime you looked back at Lucifer, it would start all over again.

"I'd say we're pretty even Lucy." Gabriel chuckled.

The fire was starting to fade, and it was very clear that Lucifer had no intention of letting it go that easily.

"This isn't anywhere near over brother." He growled, edging closer to the flames. "For you or your little human."

"My little minx did nothing except push the button, I did the rest." Gabriel stepped closer to you, resting a hand on you protectively. "So keep her out of it and I'm more than happy to keep playing."

"No."

Gabriel shrugged, but then beamed. "I'd been hoping you'd say that. Guess a few weeks in my little network I created here will do you some good."

Lucifer stepped forward as the fire died. "Gabriel!" But it was too late, Gabriel had vanished with you.

You appeared back in the bunker and as Gabriel started to laugh, this made yours return, Sam and Dean having jumped as you appeared.

Sam's mouth quirked up. "It went that well huh?"

Gabriel nods as you moved to sit down, handing him the picture that he had taken of Lucifer, one that had Sam laughing quickly, Dean rushing around to see and quickly joining in.

"Oh man, we have to keep that one where we can see." Dean laughed. "I reckon on the fridge, I don't think I'd need any beer if I saw that everyday."

You finally settle down, drawing in deep breathes. "I'm so glad I did that."


End file.
